clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Hats
Party Hat redirects here. For other uses, see Party Hats (disambiguation), and for the item, see Party Hat (item). The Party Hats, along with the pins, are some of the very few items that will never come back in Club Penguin. They are only given out on special occasions, the most famous reason being Club Penguin's anniversaries each year. Anniversary Party Hats Club Penguin's Anniversary (birthday) is every year on October 24, and every year it is celebrated at the Coffee Shop. The first (2006) and second (2007) anniversary party hats were only available for one day. However, the third (2008) anniversary hat was available for a whole weekend, and the Town was also decorated for the small anniversary party. The fourth (2009) was held for one day only however due to technical issues, it was extended one more day. All of the Party Hats are considered rare as they will never return. *First is the Party Hat. This is commonly called the "Beta Hat". It was pink and yellow. This was given out on Club Penguin's first day, October 24, 2005. *Then came the 1st Year Party Hat, from the first Club Penguin Anniversary. It was green and blue. This was given out on October 24, 2006. *Then the 2nd Year Party Hat, from the second Club Penguin Anniversary. It was yellow and orange. This was given out on October 24, 2007. *Then the 3rd Year Party Hat, from the third Club Penguin Anniversary. It was orange, yellow and dark blue. It was hidden in a cake decoration at the Coffee Shop. You had to press a button of Wish-Maker 3000 to blow the top off in order to receive it. Unlike the first two anniversary party hats, this was available for one weekend instead of just the one day. This was given out on the weekend of October 24, 2008. *Then the 4th Year Party Hat, from the fourth Club Penguin Anniversary. It was light blue and purple. It was hidden in a piñata decoration at the Coffee Shop. You had to move your cursor to the pinata until it broke to receive it. This was given out on the weekend of October 24, 2009. *Then *5th Year Party Hat, from the fifth Club Penguin Anniversary. Its colors are unknown at this time. Trivia *The Beta Hat is one of the rarest and most sought after items in Club Penguin. However, like all party hats, it will never come back. *Party hats are always pointy at the top and covered in two different colors in stripes that alternate colors (except the 3rd anniversary hat that had three different colors). *Party hats that have been given away before have been confirmed to never return again. *Sometimes you can vote for the colors of the hat, before the anniversary party. *It used to be thought that the 4th Anniversary Hat would have been Green, Aqua, and Blue. But it was confirmed untrue when the party took place and the real hat was released. *When inverted, the 4th year party hat would look like the 2nd year hat, and the Beta hat would look like the 1st year party hat when inverted, so it is believed that club penguin usually inverts the party hats. Gallery File:Beta_Tester_Party_Hat.jpg|Party Hat. File:1st_Anniversary_Party_Hat.jpg|1st Anniversary Party Hat. File:2nd_Anniversary_Party_Hat.jpg|2nd Anniversary Party Hat. File:3rd_Anniversary_Party_Hat.jpg|3rd Anniversary Party Hat. File:4th_Anniversary_Party_Hat.png|4th Anniversary Party Hat. Category:Clothing Category:Items Category:Club Penguin Category:Head Items